iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Grover Tully
The second son of Mychael Tully, Grover rose to serve his family and counsel his brother. Though his words were not always full of wisdom, but fury and aggression. A young man with an almighty temper, Grover took to sword and steel over words and diplomacy. A fair man, an honourable man, though sometimes blinded by his rage. He was a true berserker. Sword and shield, every day from the moment the sun rose until the sun set. Military warfare was his focus and what brought joy into his days. As brother to Axel, they would train and spar every evening. His brother had lessons beyond the sword, but Grover did not. Like any aspiring Knight, Grover learnt to ride a horse. Not like a page or a common noble. But like a warrior and a Knight of Riverrun. With a steed as black as his armour, Grover would become an adept rider. Which only improved his prowess in battle, specifically leading the vanguard. In 266, the Widow Raiders brought chaos and havoc to Tully lands. Seeking to pillage the villages, rape the women and destroy their homes. Upon discovery of their hideout, it was Grover that led the charge and disbanded the bandits, slaying their leader in single combat. For his bravery and tenacity, he was Knighted by his father. When Durran's Defiance came, Grover would lead the Tully vanguard into battle time and time again. Rallying his men on the brink of defeat, slaying enemies beyond counting through sheer adrenaline filled rage and tenacity. But the bloody murder upon the battlefield did not go without consequences, as Grover turned to drowning himself in ale. If only to stop the screams that haunted his sleep. He would seek distractions to curb his addiction, travelling Westeros and competing in any and every tourney that was announced and finding some success. But the screams and nightmares did not dissipate. He wold serve his brother faithfully after their father's death. Following his orders and giving counsel. Since the defiance, Grover pushed for war to take back the lands that Aemond Blackfyre promised them. But his brother sought peace and to find their rule through other means. One day, his brother finally grew tired of waiting and bowing to Daemon's rule, uniting the Riverlords once more and prepared to march on Harrenhal. But he was betrayed by Brynden Blackwood, kin to Lord Frey. The man who was newly named as Lord of the Trident. With his nephew in the Westerlands, seeking an alliance. It was the Steelfin that would lead the front lines of the Riverlands rebellion. Timeline 248: Born in Riverrun. 255: Develops a nasty temper. 255: Develops a nasty temper. 258: Learns how to use a sword and shield. 264: Becomes an accomplished rider. 266: Is Knighted after his bravery and tenacity, when clearing out Red Fork bandits. 270: Fights in Durran’s Defiance, leading Tully forces against House Bittersteel. 272: Develops a drinking problem, to help hide the nightmares of the Defiance. 275: Travels Westeros to compete in Melees, gaining 282: Left to rule Riverrun in the absence of Axel and Myles. Category:Riverlander Category:Westerosi Category:Knight